Topher Van De Kamp and Hermione Jane Granger
by Kevin Gerber
Summary: In one of Hermione’s classes she meets a boy she’s never noticed before, Topher Van De Kamp. He has blonde hair, white teeth, everything Hermione finally realized she wanted. Now Topher's past starts to unravel and it's a dark one.
1. Pleasent Meetings

DISCLAMIER: I do not in any way own anything at all about Harry Potter.

This story is after GoF but pretend like nothing from OoP happened yet. In one of Hermione's classes she meets a boy she's never noticed before, Topher Van De Kamp. He has blonde hair, white teeth, everything Hermione finally realized she wanted.

BTW: My story is told in different points of view. Sometimes it will be Harry, sometimes it will be Hermione, and sometimes it will be Topher.

Topher walked into Advanced Advanced Potions for 5th years. He noticed there was only one other person in the class, besides the teacher. It was Hermione Jane Granger. I knew her, not personally but who in Hogwarts didn't know her. She was best friends with Harry Potter, had been in the Chamber of Secrets, fought through a life size chess match, some say she had something to do with the escape of Sirius Black, and he was part of the Goblet of Fire (ok she really wasn't but she was 'cause remember she got taken to the bottom of the lake with the mermaids).

I sat a table over from her. I looked over, she was beautiful, I never noticed before. I looked up at the Professor and noticed it wasn't Professor Snape. He must not be smart enough to teach AAP for 5th years.

Hermione walked into AAP for 5th years with her books and sat down. This wouldn't be the first time I had a class by myself, I thought. I started to get out everything I needed, bottles, herbs, paper, and quills.

Then I noticed someone walked into the room, who is that? He had blonde hair spiked into a fohawk (if you don't know what a fohawk is, different than a Mohawk, you suck). He was cute, I thought. I've never noticed him before, I wonder what his name was.

I looked at his emblem on his cloak, he was in Gryffindor. Now I know I should know him, I'll ask him later.

The Professor walked in so I got quite. He had sat a table over from me, why didn't he sit with me?

"Do you know the answer, Hermione?" asked the Professor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I spaced out."

"If you space out again you might miss something that will be on Finals."

"I'm sorry; I'll pay more attention now."

That was the first time I think Hermione has ever got a question wrong. No one would believe me if I told them.

I was writing down some things when the Professor said, "Sense there are only two of you why don't you two sit together."

"Ok," I said picking up my stuff and sitting next to Hermione. I could smell Honey sickle perfume on her.

I looked over at her and she looked at me, she had the most beautiful eyes. I looked down and continued to take notes.

"Now you will do the Charm Potion we learned how to make today," said the Professor giving us the things we needed. "The thing is though; you will have to make it outside of class, which means you two will have to meet up outside of class and make this potion, and make sure you each have a vial of the potion to give to me."

After he told us that we walked into the hallway. "Well sense we are both in Gryffindor we could just go to the common room and do it, or if you want we could go to the lake or even the dining hall. Maybe the library, we could get some information if we needed it."

"Wherever you want to make it is fine with me," Topher said walking next to me; he was a little taller than me.

"Well it's a nice day and I would like to do it by the lake if you don't care."

"Fine by me, let's go."

We walked to the lake, with a breeze blowing over the lake it made it kind of cool but not to cool.

We sat down on the far side of the lake, usually only couples came over here. We walked down by the ledge of the lake, "we need some water," said Topher to me.

"Ok, we can use a spell to heat it."

We got the water and warmed it up. We put herbs one by one inside. Every herb we put in a sweet smell came out. It started to intoxicate me until I couldn't stop staring into Topher's eyes.

I looked to see Hermione staring into my eyes.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"Nothing," she said and looking down her face turning red.

I put another herb in and a plume of pink smoke came out of it.

"Look's like we got it," said Hermione. She started to fill her vial.

I filled mine and went back to the lake to clean out our caldron. We walked back to our stuff lying on the ground and packed up everything.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow in AAP or maybe later in the common room."

"Yeah," I said. "Hermione…."

She turned around.

"Yes?"

I couldn't think of anything to say so I leaned in and kissed her.

PLEASE R&R


	2. Suspicious Friends

Sorry this is short but I'm at school and I could get caught and get in trouble at any minute, so hope you like, I risked detention for this.

A/N: So I decided to do the whole thing in third person instead of switching around from person to person, and thanks for the review Hitler ;)

Topher walked next to Hermione holding her hand. They had just got done making the potion for AAP and were going back to the common room.

They walked through the big Hogwarts wooden door, people were staring, Topher wondered why. Well Hermione had never been seen holding hands with a boy in school.

A/N: The guy next to me keeps trying to see what I'm typing, he needs to BACK up.

They finally got to the picture of the fat lady.

"Password please," the fat lady said.

"Lions Eye," Hermione said and the picture swung open revealing the common room.

Harry and Ron sat in two chairs doing their homework.

"Where have you…" Ron started; he had noticed Hermione's hand entwined with Topher's.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Harry, Ronald this is Topher."

"Hello," said Topher.

"Hello," said Harry nudging Ron, he still hadn't moved except for his mouth which was now agape.

"He…llo," Ron finally managed.

"Ok, well we were going to look over the AAP book, so I will see you two later," Hermione said. They went off over by the fireplace and sat down taking out the AAP book.

"Hermione… finally got a b-b-b-"

"Boyfriend," finished Ron.

"Yeah."

"How does she go off and get her a boyfriend?"

"Well," said Harry looking back down at his book, "she wasn't dating anybody. Why are you so upset anyway?"

"I'm not, it's just… I don't know. I don't trust him."

"Well have fin with that. Obviously Hermione trusts him and as friend we have to be supportive."

"Supportive my ass. I'll never support that creep."

"Why are you so upset? You should be happy. Hermione is happy and that should make you happy."

"Well I'm not. There is something about that guy," Ron said looking over at them. They were laughing and talking, "And I'm going to figure out what."


	3. A Secret Revealed

Ron had been following Topher all day, well at least when they weren't in class. When they had classes together he stared at him the whole time, waiting for him to slip up. Ron knew if he followed him, sometime somehow, he would mess up.

"Ron," Harry whispered, they were in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"What?" snapped Ron.

"Why are you staring at Topher?"

"I told you, I'm going to find something wrong with him!"

"Ron, you're so determined to find out something about him that you're going to be disappointed when there is nothing."

Later that evening Topher was sitting by the fire in the common room thumb wrestling Hermione.

"So did you notice today Ron was kind of staring at me?" Topher asked with little laughs in between some words.

"Yeah, he's just being stupid," Hermione said grunting and struggling not to use.

"I don't know... he was looking like he was… judging me almost."

"Well I could see why. I mean I think he does have a crush on me. But his fault, you go to me first," she said smiling at him.

"Do you like him?"

"No, I thought I did for the longest time but… I realized he's not the kind of person I like."

"Oh," said Topher sounding a little discouraged.

Hermione stopped thumb wrestling and look at Topher right in the eyes, "I only like you," she said and kissed him.

Topher had to look inside. It had been hidden there for as long as he had been at Hogwarts.

It was locked and buried right where he had buried it his first day. He knew what was inside of it but knew he shouldn't go near it, never again.

That was in his past, along with where it came from. He never wanted to go back. But he knew deep inside someday, he might. That's what he feared most. He feared it more than ever now that he had Hermione.

But he couldn't take it anymore. He went to his chest and got the key from the secret compartment built in the bottom of it. He snuck down the stairs and out of the common room.

He walked all the way through the castle and out onto the school yards. He snuck all the way across them to Hagrid's hut. He snuck past one of the windows as he heard Hagrid singing and a pot of tea going off.

He got to the garden but something he didn't expect to be there was there, Fang. He was sleeping but he was sure Fang would wake up if he got any closer.

He quickly but quietly snuck over to the pumpkin patch and ripped the pumpkin **It **was buried under.

He pulled his wand out and pointed it at the pumpkin, "Diffindo." The pumpkin split open. He put them in front of Fang who had now woken up. Fang sniffed them a couple of times then started to eat it.

He dug up the chest and sat it down it in front of him. He took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the chest. He sat the key down and opened the chest.

Inside the chest was a Hogwarts cloak with the Slytherin Emblem.


	4. Don't Forget

"Ha, I knew it!" Ron jumped out from behind a bush. "I knew there was something about you."

Topher fell over startled but regained what was going on in a second; "Incarcerous!" ropes flew from Topher's wand wrapping Ron up.

"Let me out of this!" yelled Ron.

"Shh, oh shut up!" Topher yelled.

"Help! Anyone help!"

Topher heard Hagrid walking towards the door. Topher wasn't exactly strong but he was strong enough to pick up Ron. He carried him into the woods and flopped him down.

Then Topher hid behind a tree.

"Is anyone out there?" Hagrid yelled.

Topher peeked around the tree to see Hagrid walking back inside.

Topher looked over at Ron. When he had flopped him down, it had knocked Ron out.

When Ron woke up he was tied to a chair somewhere deep in the woods.

"Why am I here!? Let me go!" yelled Ron.

"I'll let you go," said Topher stirring something in a pot, "but not until I'm finished."

"How'd you get all this stuff out here?"

"You've been out for a while."

"What exactly are you making?"

"A potion to make you forget what you saw."

"What!? Why!?"

"Is that a serious question? I hope not because I'm not answering. Well you found out something bad about me," Topher said sitting down on a tree stump, "but why did you care so much?"

"Because I do," Ron said wriggling in his chair.

"Don't even try for your wand, I've got it. But why do you care, is it because you hate me, what?"

"It's because… I might as well tell you, I mean according to you I won't remember I told you anyway. I like Hermione."

"I knew it!"

A little bit of steam started to hiss out of the pot.

"Almost done," said Topher throwing in an herb.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Ron. "I mean I won't remember anyway."

"Sure."

"Why do you have that stuff? I mean the cloak."

"Well my family is all Slytherin, all evil, and I didn't want to be in Slytherin, I didn't want to follow in my families footsteps, I wasn't evil."

"Then why'd you go to look at it?"

Topher looked at Ron through the pot steam. Then the pot started to hiss loudly.

"It's done," said Topher sighing and he looked down. He put some of the potion in a cup.

"Drink this, you won't remember anything."

"Might as well, I know I'm going to have to even if I try not to."

He took a swig of it and started to feel woozy and Topher's speech sounded blurry.

"I went back and look in the chest, because my father is…" Then Ron blacked out.

AN: So don't you like how I wrote that? I do. I imagine Topher sitting there on one side of the pot looking through the steam coming off the pot at Ron when Ron asked why he went back to look at the cloak. I just imagine it in a movie, lol. So I hope you like.


	5. Good friends, Right?

AN: So I might add in some new characters now and then in the story. In this chapter I am going to add in Terra Young. She is a Ravenclaw and a sixth year and the rest of them are in their fifth year remember, before OoP. She has some more in her history but you won't find out more about her until you read the chapter.

Ron woke with a splitting headache. It felt like his brain would explode inside his head.

"What happened?" asked Ron to Harry who was sitting on his bed with a quill in his hand.

"I don't know, you disappeared, you were probably following Topher around. You should ask him."

"Where is he?"

"In the common room with Hermione, they are studying for their AAP test."

Ron got up and changed while swaying because of his headache. He stumbled down the stairs; each step felt like someone was punching him in the head. He finally got to the bottom and sat down.

"Are you ok?" asked Hermione who had noticed Ron acting weird.

"No," he said squinting. The light in his eyes made his headache worse. "Topher, Harry said he didn't know was I was last night, by any chance might you know?"

"You mean as you followed me if I saw you go anymore?" Topher said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess."

"No, you were following me until I left the dining hall after dinner. You had followed me out of the hall but then I saw you go off with Terra Young."

"What would I be doing with that Ravenclaw?"

"I don't know, she was saying something to you and she walked off with you."

"I don't really even know her that well, I mean she's in some of my classes… but I never said anything to her."

"Well if you want to know what happened last nigh, you should talk to her."

Ron had finally got rid of his headache and had headed down for breakfast. He didn't go to the Gryffindor table though, he headed straight for the Ravenclaw table, he was determined to find out what had happened.

"Terra," Ron said as he walked up to her, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Terra said getting up from the table.

They walked out of the Dining hall and into the main hall.

"So what do you want?" she asked sitting on a step of the grand staircase.

"What happened to me last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was with you and…"

"Wait, you weren't with me last night."

"But Topher said that when I left the hall he saw me go off with you."

"Oh, Topher told you did he? Well I have no idea what he was talking about and I'm afraid I have to go." Terra got up and stormed off up the stairs and down a hall before Ron could try to stop her.

Terra walked down the hall and into the library where she found Topher with his head in his AAP book. Hermione was in a class right now and Topher was studying for his test.

"Topher!"

"Shhh…" whispered someone.

"Terra, you know this is a library."

"Come with me," she said grabbing his cloak and pulling him up out of his chair. She dragged him into a row between bookcases.

"What the hell was that, blaming your problems on me?" she said pushing him into a bookcase.

"I had to tell him it was someone and I knew after last time…"

"You think just because I've taken your blame once means I'll do it again. Besides that was a glass vase when we were little, this is a kid with no memory of what happened to him. What did you do to him?"

"I had to do it."

"Listen to me," she said pushing him again, "Don't ever blame anything on me again!"

"Shhh…" someone whispered again.

"Got me, little cousin. And if you ever do it again, I will tell everyone who your father is."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would."

"But if you told everyone, they would hate you too! He's your uncle after all."

"Trust me, I'll find a way that no one will know I'm your cousin."

Terra let go of Topher and started to walk away, "Terra."

"What?"

"What did you tell Ron? I mean did you make up a story."

"I did… this time…"


	6. A Lie Revealed

Ron still wanted to know what happened the night before. He hadn't seen Topher all day so he figured he would talk to him at lunch.

Ron walked into the dining hall to find Hermione, Topher, and Harry sitting together eating.

Ron walked up and sat next to them.

"Hey, Topher," said Ron putting some food on his plate, "I talked to Terra."

"Oh, did you find out where you were?" Topher said taking a drink.

"She said I didn't go off with her."

"What? But she…"

"She what?

"I think I need to talk to her," said Topher getting up and walking away.

While Topher was talking to Ron, Hermione and Harry were talking about Slytherin.

"Wait, why did he have a Hufflepuff cloak? Why didn't he have a Slytherin cloak?"

Just then Ron saw Topher sitting on the other side of a fire. It was a memory. It played like a movie; he could her Topher's voice,

_I didn't want to be Slytherin,_

_I wasn't evil._

Terra had finished her class and had decided to go to the lake with some of her friends.

"So how are you two doing?" asked Dafne Chestnut to Terra and her boyfriend Layne Hids.

"We're good, aren't we sweaty?" asked Terra in her fake sweet voice.

"Yeah, hey who is that?" Layne asked as he saw Topher walking towards them.

"Some Gryffindor 5th year, I'll take care of him."

Terra walked up to Topher stopping him out of earshot of her friends.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Terra.

"What the hell? That's what I should be asking you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ron. He said that you said he never went off with you."

"So…"

"You said that you lied to him."

"Oh, I must have forgotten," said Terra sitting down on a tree stump.

"You forgot my ass!" Topher yelled, "You lied to me. You wanted me to get in trouble."

"No I wanted you to pay for your mistake."

"You don't understand this could be very bad for me."

"Topher what exactly did you do?"

"Well he found me looking at my passed down Slytherin cloak from the family. When he did I knocked him out, tied him up, and used a potion to make him forget what he saw. Now he's going to know he was with me, this could get me expelled!"

"Jesus Topher, why do you always get yourself into these kinds of things?"

"These things just happen. Alls I wanted was Hermione and Ron had to go probing around."

"Well what you did was horrible, it was necessary."

"How?"

"Well he could have figured out and then everyone would know. And yes they would find out I'm your cousin. As long as you let the potion sit for forty-five minutes he shouldn't remember anything."

"Forty-five?"

"Yes, Topher of all people you should now that, after all you are in AAP for 5th years."

"Oh no."

"Topher how long did you let it sit?"

"Fifteen minutes," Topher said in a quite voice.

"Damn it Topher all that will do is temporary not permanent memory lose."

"I have to go," Topher said starting to walk away.

"Topher, make sure to clean this up."

"Will you help?"

"This is your problem, clean it up."

"But he's your…"

"Just clean it up and if not, you'll have to deal with me."


	7. Memory Break

AN: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update but a lot has been going on that I'd rather not talk about…. I've kind of painted myself into a corner on this story but let's see if I can paint my way back out.

Topher sat on the bed trying to think of what to do. He could kidnap Ron again but this time let the potion sit longer.

"Damn it," he yelled throwing a book across the room. "I wish I had never went to see that damned cloak."

"What cloak?" asked Ron.

Topher spun around to see Ron walk in the door.

"Oh nothing… just talking to myself I guess," he tried to hide the fear in his eyes.

"What if he remembers something now?" thought Topher.

"Topher I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, what?" he nervously sat down.

Ron started to slowly walk to the other end of the room, "I know I was with you the night I disappeared."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean I remember something… But only a piece of it."

"You must have been dreaming. I have to go, I have to go meet Hermione."

Ron snapped into what seemed like a dream.

_It's because… I might as well tell you, I mean according to you I won't remember I told you anyway. I like Hermione._

Ron heard his voice telling someone.

Ron snapped back into him and Topher.

"Ron, are you ok?"

Ron went back into the dream state.

_Don't even try for your wand, I've got it._

"Ron… you look like you're going to be sick."

Then all of a sudden the whole memory snapped back in, Ron knew exactly what Topher had done to him.

"Ron?"

Ron looked up at Topher and all his hatred for him came back. Ron tackled Topher to the ground and pulled out his wand. He grabbed Topher's wand and snapped it in two then pressed his wand to Topher's neck, "Move… and you die."

AN: I don't know how I'm going to end this story but it won't have very many chapters left but I'm thinking of a sequel but probably not… I think by the end of all the chapters someone might die but if someone does it won't be someone you'd expect…


End file.
